Trolley assemblies are known that use steel tracks and other steel components for sliding, cantilever gates; however, all of the known assemblies are noisy and having significant issues with wear. U.S. Pat. No. 7,980,570 discloses a trolley and channel with typical steel wheels and a simple metal channel. European publication, EP1770235 A1, was filed and received application number EP20050021280 on Sep. 29, 2005, with a priority date of Sep. 29, 2005. U.S. Pat. No. 8,196,353 B2, uses two opposing and offset wheels, engaging opposing rails of the track. U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,468 discloses a cantilevered gate with a trolley assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,468 has tapered wheels and a tapered channel. These cantilevered gates are known and various improvements have been made in each of the patents. None of these references provide for quiet operation of a cantilevered gate and some use much more complicated systems attempting to correct for other perceived problems with cantilevered gates. Centering wheels at opposite ends of the trolley assemblies use standard wheel bearings. The wheels are usually standard wheel bearings, also.